haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Tiburon
Tiburon (Kreyol: Tibiwon) is a commune in the Chardonnières Arrondissement, Sud department of Haiti. It has 21,170 inhabitants. , Haiti]] ]] Haiti's Tiburon Peninsula spans the entire southern coastline, from the DR border, pointing west towards Cuba. Several mountain ranges encircle the peninsula: Morne Bitoche, Morne Bruler, Morne Cali, and Morne Epine. The town of Tiburon, close to Epine, offers breath-taking views of the Caribbean Sea from its many picturesque beaches made of sugar-white sand. The inhabitants of Tiburon are pleasant and gentle, although very poor, as is the case with 70% of Haiti's population. History In October 1629, a French flotilla commanded by Jean de Baradat de Cahuzac anchored at Tiburon, on the return of an expedition against the English to Saint Christopher Island . After the attribution to France of the western part of Santo Domingo (Treaty of Rijswick in 1697) and the creation of the Company of Santo Domingo (in 1698), it is necessary to wait for the year 1740 to see the installation of the first French settlers. On the 8th of March, 1748, an English squadron of seven vessels, commanded by Vice Admiral Charles Knowles, anchored at Tiburon; the squadron took and destroyed the fort of Saint-Louis-du-Sud on March 19th. The English attacked and occupied Fort Tiburon in February 1794. André Rigaud retook the city in December 1794. Economy The local economy relies on cocoa production and coffee processing. The timber industry is also developed in Tiburon. Regarding the Economic and Financial Institutions, there is no Hotel, Pension nor Bank. On the other hand, a Restaurant, a Caisse Populaire and a Marketing Cooperative were inventoried in the commune. Tiburon residents subsist on a diet of rice and beans, with enough fishing to provide for the community. Talk about improving the economy in Tiburon has taken place in government departments, but no projects have been planned so far. What must happen in order for the economy to start thriving is to give fishermen and farmers the tools they need to produce a larger volume of goods for export. Geography Tiburon, a South Department commune, is located just across the way from Jamaica. It was raised to the rank of Commune in 1768. It has four communal sections: 1st Blactote Section, 2nd Sevre Section, 3rd Loby Section, and 4th Dalmette Section. The city and the district of Cohouane are coastal, while all the communal sections are interior. The climate of the Municipality of Tiburon is very variable depending on where you are. Its inhabitants are called Tiburonais. In 1998, the population of the Municipality of Tiburon was 30,869 inhabitants. For an area of 153.82 km2, its density was 201 inhabitants / km2. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the municipality of Tiburon. For schools, at the Kindergarten level, there are dozens. At the Primary level, there are five public, several private and 12 congregational. At the Secondary level, there are two schools, 1 public and one private. The school infrastructure is weak. Classrooms are jerry-built structures and very few teachers have been certified to teach. Children have no shoes to wear to class, which discourages them from attending. One school in town that has certified instructors, textbooks, school supplies, and proper classrooms to learn in is operated by Tiburon Baptist Church. Its project, called Hope for Kidz, receives funding from an affiliated church in the area. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the Municipality of Tiburon. Regarding health facilities, there are two health centers. In addition, a nurse and a certified matron ensure the sanitary service in the Commune. Utilities As for water availability, a river, 71 sources and two ponds were counted at the commune level. In addition, an artesian well, 20 taps and a pump were recorded. For traditional wells (single boreholes) almost every household has a well for domestic services. The town of Tiburon and a locality "Tapion" have electricity. This service is provided by FOJECMA (Jean Claude Mathelier Foundation) and CEDCT (Development Assistance Committee of Tiburon). The frequency of feeding is 35 hours / week for the city and 21 hours / week for housing. Security With regard to the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, the municipality has two Courts of Peace. There is no Prison in the Municipality of Tiburon. Culture Religion Nearly 21 temples of all beliefs have been enumerated in the commune. These temples are divided according to the following denominations: Catholic, Baptist, Adventist, Pentecostal. Organizations With regard to the Parties and Organizations, there are three representations of political parties, 11 Popular Organizations and a Peasants group. Communication The town of Tiburon has no newspaper / magazine or television station. However, there are two radio stations, one on the main street and the other on the Rue Paradis Prolongée / Paradise Street Extension. Leisure As for Leisure, the town has no library, nor museum. However, there are three theaters. The sports practiced in Tiburon are: football (soccer), basketball and volleyball. A night club and 25 gaguères complete the leisure areas. For monuments and sites, the town has two caves and a fall (chute) arranged and celebrated on a date set by the youth of the Commune. Neighborhoods ti3.jpg|Medical center ti4.jpg|Mountain view scenery; Tiburon Sud, Haiti ti5.jpg|Haitian Oceanfront; Tiburon, Sud, Haiti Category:Sud, Haiti Category:Les Chardonnières Arrondissement